SpiderFox
by phantom00
Summary: Bitten by a spider at a young age. Naruto gets the powers of Spider-man/


**Chapter 1 The Spider**

It was the night of the Kumo signing the peace treaty with Konoha and the ambassador was currently sneaking into the Hyuuga compound. He managed to sneak into the main compound and searching the bedrooms and found his target, he managed to get into a bedroom of a young Hyuuga girl undetected.

He got outside the outer wall of the compound when he felt some gooey substance around his feet preventing him from moving his feet and he looked down and saw _it_. Web like substance was holding his feet down.

"What the hec…" He managed to saw when somebody managed to give him a right hook.

He managed to recovered, he was still webbed at the feet preventing him from moving, and he saw what appeared to be a young boy dressed in all red and blue with light lenses preventing him from seeing his eyes and a spider web pattern on his 'uniform', "Who the hell are you."

"Just you friendly neighborhood Spider," the 'boy' said in a cheerful tone. "Put down the girl and I might go easy on you."

"Ya, right," the Kumo nin said, "Like some pre-teen punk in his underwear can beet me."

He pulls out a hidden blade and the Spider saw this and he said in a scared voice, "Oh no a blade, my only weakness," he then shoots webbing out of his wrists which caused the ambassador to drop both the Hyuuga heiress and the blade.

_10 minutes later_…

Hiashi and the guards arrived on the scene of the crime with Hinata looking wide eyed at her would be kidnapper who was caccooned in webbing upside down from a tree, the only things that wasn't wrapped up was his nose and a Kumo hia-te.

"Hinata are you all right," Hiashi asked worriedly, which Hinata nodded. "Did you see the person who rescued you."

Hinata then pointed to building behind Hiashi and the guards and they saw him. They saw a black silhouette and white eyes in front of a full moon on the side of a neighboring 6 story building. Just then a cloud blocks the moonlight and making the figure temporary disappear from sight and then the cloud moved on allowing the moonlight to shine on the spot where he was and there was no one there.

"Who was he," one of the Guards asked.

"We may never know," Hiashi said.

The next day in the council meeting, "We must find this boy," one of the Civilian council said.

"I agree," Shibi Aburame said, "We must find him and try to convince him to join our forces."

"There's one problem," Hiashi spoke up.

"And what is that," a pink haired council member asked, "If I'm not mistaken he was the one who rescued your daughter from a Kumo Jounin."

"I concur," Hiashi agreed, "The problem I'm speaking of is that we have no way of contacting him or even finding him. The only clue we have is that he has an affinity for spiders. He could be an Aburame who forsaken the traditional insects and went with Arachnids instead."

"He has a point," Shibi stated, "Though I don't know anyone in my clan that matches that description."

"The only thing I can do is to have my Shinobi keep their eyes and ears open for any clue to lead us to our mysterious ninja," the elderly Hokage said. "Other than that this meeting is adjourned.

_3 Weeks Earlier:_

Naruto was exploring one of Konoha's abandoned medical labs, why he is doing this. The simple reason is that today is his birthday. To a normal kid this would be exciting, but to Naruto. Why, you may say is that the day he was born a giant Nine tailed Fox attacked Konoha and the 4th Hokage couldn't kill so he did the next best thing. He sealed inside a new born baby, his son. Of course Naruto didn't know about the fox being sealed inside of him or that his hero, the 4th Hokage, sealed the most dangerous demon known to man inside of him or that he was his father. All he knew was that the villagers went out of their way to harm him, more so on his birthday.

"I wish the arrogant adults would leave me alone," the newly 6-year-old Naruto said. "I did nothing to them, but a few pranks, but they deserved it for hurting me or trying to sell me expired food for 3 times the cost. YOU HEAR ME I DID NOTHING YOU LOUSY JERKS!"

Naruto let a sigh. He noticed a spider trying to get out of a greenish liquid on a nearby table. He went over there and asked "Are you alright little guy," as he allowed the spider to climb onto him. The spider then bit him, "OW! What the fuck!"

_To Be continued…_


End file.
